


Знают ли андроиды о пестиках и тычинках?

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Коннор просит у Хэнка совета по делу об авторе загадочных писем. Любовных.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jesus Christ, if I have to tell an android about the birds and the bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929940) by [hidama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidama/pseuds/hidama). 



> Бета: [Калис](https://ficbook.net/authors/274164)
> 
> Слегка подправлена описательная часть, ибо оригинал в первой главе суховат)

— Благодарю, что позволили зайти, Хэнк.  
Хэнк отсалютовал андроиду стаканом неразбавленного скотча и начал неторопливо перебирать свою коллекцию пластинок.  
— Пустяки. Что там у тебя за проблема?  
— Кто-то оставляет мне любовные письма…  
Хэнк резко закашлялся, выплюнув виски на полку с пластинками.  
— Мать вашу, это же один из моих лучших альбомов!  
Коннор невозмутимо отправился на кухню за полотенцем.  
— Как я сказал, кто-то — всё указывает на андроида — оставляет мне любовные письма, и я не могу определить, кто автор.  
Взяв у Коннора полотенце, Хэнк окинул того взглядом, рассмеялся и начал протирать свою коллекцию винила.  
— Охренеть, у тебя появился тайный воздыхатель. — Он покачал головой. — Так в чём же лучшему в мире детективу требуется моя помощь?  
— У меня сложности с определением мотивов подозреваемого.  
Хэнк облокотился на стеллаж и заржал так громко, что Сумо, перепугавшись, проснулся.  
— Да ладно, Шерлок! Ты что, не слышал о пестиках и тычинках? Ха! Мотивов он не понимает.  
Коннор продолжал молча наблюдать за ним с безучастным лицом. Побледнев, Хэнк потянулся к графину, стоявшему рядом с проигрывателем.  
— Ты же в курсе, да? — Он щедро плеснул алкоголя себе в стакан. — Боже, если мне придётся рассказывать андроиду о пестиках и тычинках…  
— Я знаю механику полового акта и что такое романтические отношения, — перебил его Коннор. — Но не понимаю, зачем этому андроиду использовать подобные слова для общения со мной.  
Хэнк прищурился, пристально глядя на друга, а затем запрокинул голову и опустошил стакан, махнув почти на два пальца виски разом. Тяжело вздохнув, он поставил стакан на ближайшую полку.  
— Слушай, сынок, если я верно расслышал, ты сказал, что не понимаешь, почему кто-то выбрал тебя?  
Слегка нахмурившись, Коннор кивнул.  
— В том-то и дело, Хэнк. Я не понимаю мотивов. Я не играл значительной роли в жизни какого-либо андроида, в дружбе нуждаются в основном модели AX400 и WR400, а я не отношусь ни к типу воспитателей, ни к моделям для физического удовольствия.  
Он молча подошёл к лежащему у дивана Сумо, опустился рядом с ним на колени и провёл ладонью по широкой собачьей спине, а затем заговорил вновь:  
— Я не понимаю мотивов. Зачем выбирать для общения меня? Что я могу предложить?  
В наступившей тишине раздавалось лишь счастливое ворчание Сумо, которому Коннор почесывал подбородок.  
Хэнк смерил Коннора долгим взглядом, а затем со вздохом подошёл поближе и присел на старый диван.  
— Смотри, давай представим, что у тебя есть только улики. Забудь о мотиве. На кого тебе указывают эти улики?  
Коннор отвёл взгляд и почесал Сумо за ушами, отчего старый сенбернар счастливо запыхтел.  
— Это кто-то, подражающий Китсу* и разбирающийся в живописи и искусстве. На самом деле, лишь один андроид…  
Хэнк поднял руку.  
— Ага! Не говори мне, кто это. Ты работаешь детективом и должен допросить подозреваемого. Иди поговори с вероятным адресантом любовных писем и спроси, что он в тебе нашёл.  
— Похоже, это единственное, что я могу сделать, да? — смирившись с неизбежным, Коннор на прощание потрепал Сумо по голове и направился к выходу. — Спасибо, Хэнк.  
Тот проводил его до порога, распахнул дверь.  
— Без проблем. И Коннор? — У Хэнка сжалось сердце, когда он заметил на лице Коннора едва уловимые признаки смятения и тревоги. — Ты очень хороший человек… андроид… Да без разницы. Любой был бы счастлив, ответь ты ему взаимностью.  
Увидев, насколько явно Коннор расслабился, улыбнувшись и помахав на прощание рукой, Хэнк подумал, что готов прослезиться. Его маленький андроид так вырос и впервые влюбился. Захлопнув дверь, он взглянул на Сумо:  
— Чёрт подери, мне нужно выпить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джон Китс, английский поэт-романтик


	2. Глава 2

Коннор спускался по Вудворд Авеню, освещаемой лишь редкими фонарями и светом витрин. Он решил последовать совету Хэнка и встретиться с автором писем лицом к лицу, чтобы задать накопившиеся вопросы.   
Он был почти у цели — Детройтского института искусств. Именно туда по утрам, пока не наступил рассвет и город не наполнился шумом, уходил размышлять Маркус. Когда последний снег, наконец, растаял, а весна одела в цветы городские парки, это место стало любимым уголком художника.  
Однажды Коннор здесь уже был; Маркус привел его сюда в одну из необычно тёплых апрельских ночей, твердя что-то о «ежедневном моционе» и о том, что английские поэты гуляли по пригороду в поисках вдохновения.  
Если подумать, они с Маркусом часто оказывались в обществе друг друга поздней ночью и в ранние утренние часы. Дни они проводили порознь, работая каждый над своей частью трудной задачи объединения людей и андроидов. По вечерам им часто приходилось решать насущные проблемы своего народа: Маркус разбирался с общественным мнением, а Коннор расследовал иски андроидов друг к другу и дела о дискриминации андроидов вне их общин.  
Затем, ближе к полуночи, над Кварталом андроидов воцарялась тишина; андроиды возвращались к своим семьям и любимым или подчинялись старым привычкам, подстраиваясь под суточный ритм своей прошлой жизни, отдыхали и запускали диагностику на несколько предрассветных часов.   
Именно в эти часы между ночной тьмой и восходом солнца обычно либо приходил Маркус, либо ноги сами несли Коннора к нему.   
Сперва они обсуждали важнейшие новости прошедшего и грядущего дня. Затем безмятежность ранних утренних часов дарила им ощущение лёгкости, помогая на время сбросить с плеч груз забот. Иногда они бродили по спящему городу. Иногда Коннор читал вслух романы классиков, а Маркус слушал, прикрыв глаза. Иногда Маркус писал картины, а Коннор просто наблюдал за ним.  
Он подошёл так близко к музею, что уже слышал мягкий шум воды от ступенек-фонтана и видел блики уличных огней на мокрых камнях. Коннор оглянулся в поисках Маркуса и заметил того лежащим на траве у дальних ступеней.   
— Сегодня будет прекрасное весеннее утро, — произнёс Маркус, наблюдая за приближающимся Коннором. Тот тем временем сошёл с мощёной тропы и прошёл по газону, останавливаясь у ног Маркуса.  
— Ты писал мне любовные письма. — Вот, он наконец-таки это сказал. Хотя, наверное, прозвучало неоправданно резко.  
Маркус похлопал ладонью по земле рядом с собой:  
— Да, писал.  
Коннор едва сдержал тяжкий вздох — это он перенял у Хэнка — и опустился на траву рядом с Маркусом, положив голову на скрещённые руки и разглядывая ночной небосвод.   
Маркус молчал, и Коннор заставил себя задать мучившие его вопросы.  
— Ты писал мне любовные письма. Но ты вёл себя со мной как обычно, хотя первое письмо прислал семьдесят восемь дней назад.  
— Почему я должен вести себя иначе? То, что я испытываю к тебе определённые чувства, не означает, что подобное ощущаешь и ты, — безмятежно заметил Маркус, по-прежнему глядя на звёзды.  
— О. — Коннор не смотрел на это с такой точки зрения. Он полагал, что здесь есть какое-то двойное дно; что Маркус хотел скрыть свои чувства к нему, стыдился их. Но он ни разу не подумал, что Маркус ждёт ответных шагов. Взаимности. — Но почему ты не подписывал писем?  
Маркус тихо рассмеялся.  
— Мне в самом деле нужно было подписываться, чтобы ты понял, от кого они?  
— Справедливо, — признал Коннор. — Но почему ты продолжил их писать? И никогда об этом не упоминал?  
— Потому что я знал, что ты придёшь ко мне, когда будешь готов, — отозвался Маркус.  
Коннор наклонил голову, разглядывая его профиль.  
— Но почему не одно?  
Маркус повернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Потому что одного было мало. А затем и двух. Следом — и десяти. — Маркус снова взглянул на небо. — Полюбив, ты это поймёшь.  
Коннор едва сдержался, чтобы не нахмуриться. Значит, Маркус считал, что чувства не взаимны. Но продолжал писать.  
— Ты считаешь, я однажды полюблю?  
Маркус улыбнулся звёздам.  
— Надеюсь, Коннор.  
В наступившей тишине Коннор размышлял над ответами друга.  
— Я могу помочь прояснить что-то ещё? — поинтересовался Маркус.  
— Почему я? — сорвалось с губ Коннора. — Я одна из наименее эмоционально или физически совместимых моделей; мне понадобилось семьдесят восемь _дней_ и совет Хэнка, чтобы просто заговорить с тобой, да и столько людей жаждут твоей компании, было бы логично, если бы…  
— Коннор, — перебил его Маркус, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на юного андроида, — то, что я чувствую, продиктовано не логикой. Будь это так, я бы ни за что к тебе не приблизился, испугавшись, что ты вряд ли меня заметишь. Именно ты, одна из самых завидных партий в Квартале и, возможно, во всём городе.   
— О, нет, не завидная. Не завидная, — смущённо возразил Коннор, садясь и упираясь локтями в колени. — Я… Слишком странный… Чтобы быть для кого-то завидной партией.  
— Мне кажется, ты хотел сказать «особенный», — поддразнил его Маркус. — Или «тот симпатичный андроид-детектив», или «спаситель Киберлайфа», или «вон тот горячий с пистолетом».  
— Прекрати, пожалуйста, это очень смущает, — взмолился Коннор, прижимаясь лбом к колену. Он снова услышал мягкий смех Маркуса.  
— Ладно, я пощажу тебя. Но позволь мне по-настоящему ответить на твой вопрос.  
Коннор поднял голову и увидел протянутую к нему белую руку. Он колебался ровно секунду, прежде чем накрыть её своей.  
Перед ним промелькнула череда набросков его лица и яркие картины, отражающие сильные тёплые чувства, которыми был переполнен Маркус. Коннор увидел себя, читающего вслух, жалующегося на очередное дело и улыбающегося животным. Он ощутил неприкрытую жажду при виде себя, вырубающего противников. Коннор прочувствовал всё это так, будто смотрел собственные воспоминания.  
— Ох, — тихо, почти шокированно, выдохнул он. В следующий миг Коннор уловил закономерность и в панике перебросил Маркусу собственную память, надеясь, что тот поймёт.  
Он отправил воспоминание, полное тепла, в котором Маркус улыбался, закрыв глаза и слушая, как Коннор читает его любимый отрывок. Он отправил воспоминание, полное преклонения, в котором Маркус затерялся в раздумьях. Он отправил воспоминание, полное покоя, в котором они, прислонившись друг к другу, смеялись ночью на крыше, забыв об усталости. Он отправил воспоминание, полное леденящего ужаса, в котором он едва успел защитить Маркуса от покушения на убийство. Он отправил воспоминание, полное изумления, в котором его за руку вели по Детройту в два часа ночи.  
Удивление на лице Маркуса скоро сменилось чистейшим восторгом и неверием.  
— Коннор! Ты…  
— Прости, — пробормотал тот. —Я неэффективен в распознавании своих эмоций и совершенно не понимал, чем мог тебя заинтересовать, и поэтому я не хотел думать о том, что чувствую, и...  
— Умолкни, — прошептал Маркус, а затем Коннора толкнули обратно на прохладную землю, левая рука Маркуса легла ему на затылок, а губы крепко прижались к его собственным губам.


End file.
